Zatch Bell: Truth or Dare
by CrystalTamer13
Summary: The power at Kiyo's house goes out. So they decide to play a little game. Brago x Sherry, Older Zatch x Older Tia. What is Brago doing in a dress? Read and find out!


Truth or Dare!-Zatch Bell Edition

Written by: Haruka Nara

Disclaimer: Haruka does not own Zatch Bell or any of the characters in this. If I did, Sherry/Brago would already be together. And it wouldn't be a kid's show. I like the Japanese version. They don't edit all the action or any of the good stuff…Why did they replace it with Bobobo?

Warning: Hints of Brago/Sherry, Tia/Zatch, and Kiyo/Suzy, IZ RANDOMESH!

One day all of Zatch Bell crew are all hanging out at Kiyo's house and the power goes out.

Zofis: Hey! I was watching Praying Mantis Joe! Why'd the power go off for!

Kiyo: Zatch? Have you been sticking things in the electrical outlets again?

Zatch: No, I learned last time when I had the fork incident…

Group: Sweatdrops

Suzy: Lights, turn back on! (Lights ignore her)

Kanchome: Folgore, I'm scared of the dark.

Folgore: It's-a okay Kanchome. Ima right here! (Holds Kanchome close)

Brago and Zofis look at them weirdly.

Kiyo: It's only a power outage. Zatch and I will go get some candles.

They return a few minutes later with candles.

Koko: So what do we do now?

Sherry: I know! Let's play a game to pass the time!

Zofis: Let's play Truth or Dare!

All: Sounds fun!

Zofis: I'll go first since it was my idea!

Zofis spins bottle. Bottle lands on Brago.

Zofis: Okay, Brago, truth or dare?

Brago: Dare.

Zofis: (Pretending to think for a minute, snaps fingers.) Okay, I dare you to dress in a pink frilly dress and not take it off for a whole day!

Brago: Okay, I'll pick Truth.

Zofis: (Wags finger) Nu-uh, Brago! You can't do that! Now put this on! (Gives Brago a pink, frill, bow-y _**DRESS**_)

Brago: Where the hell did he get this?

Brago changes into dress. Group expects him to shoot Zofis.

Brago: My turn. (Spins bottle lands on Zofis)

Brago: Truth or dare?

Zofis: Tr-

Brago: Dare? Okay! I dare you to go rot in a freaking hole!

Group sweatdrops.

Megumi: A feasible dare please, Brago.

Brago: Huffs Fine. I dare Zofis to be my slave for a month!

Zofis: WHAT?

Brago: You heard me. Now go get me some water, slave!

Zofis gets up and goes to get Brago his goddarn water.

Suzy: Okay! Since Zofis is gone, Suzy will go next! (Spins bottle, lands on Koko)

Suzy: Yay! Okay I dare Suzy to kiss Kiyomaru-kun!

Group: Sweatdrops

Kiyo: Suzy, I don't think you Dare yourself. Okay, I'll spin.

(Spins bottle, lands on Sherry)

Sherry: I pick truth.

Kiyo: Is it true that you have a 'thing' for Brago?

Sherry: blushes like mad Yes, but at least I don't make out with my Mamodo!

Li-en and Won-lei: Stare at each other, blush, go back to making out.

Brago: Looks like he's blushing

Sherry spins bottle, lands on Kanchome.

Kanchome: Dare, I'm not scared to do a dare or anything

Tia: Riiiiggghhhttt.

Sherry: I dare you to sing the 'Barbie Girl' song

Brago grins evilly as Kanchome starts to sing…

A few minutes later…

Kiyo: I am mentally scarred for life…

All: Nod

Zofis: returns, hands water to Brago Okay here's your stupid water, happy now?

Brago: I'm not thirsty anymore.

Zofis: head vein pops out

Kanchome spins bottle, lands on Tia.

Kanchome: Truth or Dare?

Tia: Dare.

Kanchome: I dare you to kiss Zatch for a full minute.

Zatch starts to protest, but is suddenly cut off by Tia's kiss. Within a few seconds they are in full make out mode.

30 minutes pass. Still kissing, then they let go of each other suddenly aware that everyone else can see them. Kiyo and Megumi look at them weirdly.

Tia: Heh, heh. That was a long minute. Heh.

Zatch: Yeah. Heh, heh, heh. Coughs

Group: Sweatdrops

Tia spins bottle, lands on Zofis.

Tia: Truth or Dare?

Zofis: Thinking things can't get any worse, with him being Brago's slave for a month Dare.

Tia: I dare you to show us what's under all that makeup!

Zofis: No way! Not happening! Tries to run away, but soon finds himself being held down by Brago.

Tia and Zatch come up with sponges. In seconds all the makeup is scrubbed off.

All: Group shriek.

Brago: HE'S HIDEOUS!

Ponygon: Meru-meru-me!

Zatch: MY EYES! I'VE GONE BLIND!

Tia: GET THE DUDE HIS MAKEUP AND FAST! Tosses him the white powder and purple lipstick.

Zofis: grumbles My mom thinks I'm handsome.

The end


End file.
